The invention described herein relates to the management of knowledge assets and more specifically to the acquisition, retention, and management of knowledge assets pertaining to utilization of an engineering data analysis system.
A typical semiconductor device goes through hundreds or thousands of processing steps during manufacture before it reaches its final form. During these steps, problems in processing issues may be encountered which require engineers or technologists to develop solutions. In the field of semiconductor manufacturing, Engineering Data Analysis (EDA) tools are frequently used for detecting and solving these processing issues. The number and complexity of the EDA tools increase rapidly corresponding to the progress in semiconductor manufacturing. As more EDA tools are created, it takes more time for users to become skillful in use thereof. Each user obtains knowledge assets using the EDA tools individually with no way to share important and helpful knowledge assets gained among users. Knowledge capital loss can occur when experienced users leave.
In the past, when engineers or technologists identified certain processing issues and problems, developed solutions thereto, the procedures and solutions employed and other pertinent information may not have been recorded or archived in such a way that the information is helpful to those without the same depth of knowledge in a particular area.
Hence, there is a need for a knowledge asset management system that addresses these problems.